Plo at Lau
by Sa ex-con
Summary: Stageplay ng Flo & Lau na ang cast ay sa Naruto...Later, may pagka ShikaIno NejiTen2.
1. Prologue at PS1

May konting kakornihan…sensya na…ganyan talaga…Gusto ko nga palang pasalamatan si Ate Syao…kasi nainspired akong gumawa nito…thank you po talaga…

* * *

**Plo at Lau**

Malapit nanamang mag-summer sa Konoha. Halos maaamoy mo na sa hangin ang pagka-excite ng mga mag-aaral. Kikita nanaman ang mga resort…at walang kikitain ang mga taga Suna. Pero hindi yan ang point.

Sa bawat taon na lumilipas, ang kanilang pangatlong term exam ay ang pagsasadula ng isang stageplay. Ayaw man nila o hindi, wala na silang magagawa don. Lalung lalo na ang mga lalaking di katulad ni Sir Gai.

Gai: (enthusiastic)What's up mga bata!

(Walang sumagot bukod kay Lee)

Lee: (enthusiastic din) Mabuti naman po, Sir Gai!

Kakashi: Hay…(balik sa pagbabasa ng CCP)

Gai : (nag-apoy) Grrr…(balik sa normal state) Anyway, mag-papractice na kayo ng play niyo!

Lee: (taas ng kamay) Ano naman po ang play ngayong taong ito, Sir Gai?

Gai: Ngayong taon?...Ah…(tingin sa recordbook na ginawa na rin nyang jot-down notebook)

Kakashi: (di tinitigil ang pagbabasa) Florante at Laura.

Sakura & Ino: Ako si Laura! (tinignan si Sasuke na kalahating tulog)

Gai : Actually, ah…(tingin uli sa recordbook)

Kakashi: (binookmark yung page ng CCP, sinara ito at tinago) Pabubunutin naming kayo. Kasama na don yung mga kung sino si Laura, Florante…etc. (bukas mata) Naintindihan niyo ba?

Gai: (nagapoy uli) Rrr… (balik sa normal state) (kinuha yung box na pagbubunutan ng mga role) Ah…alphabetical ko kayong tatawagin. Okay…O, Shino, ikaw mauna.

Kakashi: (umupo sa lamesa, nilabas yung CCP at nagbasa ulit) Dalian niyo ha…gutom na ako…

Shino: (tumayo at pumunta sa unahan) (bumunot at bumalik sa upuan)

(Matapos na nakabunot na silang lahat)

Gai: (May sasabihin sana)

Kakashi: O lunch na tayo...

* * *

Kinabukasan…

Sinusulat na ni Sir Kakashi ang mga tauhan sa blackboard, pati na rin yung mga production crew. Tinatawag naman ni Sir Gai ang mga estudyante at saka nila sasabihin ang mga role nila. Kumpleto na sana lahat. Pero wala pa rin si Laura. Kung sino man iyon, late na siya ng 30 min. sa klase. Unang akala nila ay si Shika yon, pero present naman siya at siya si Duke Briseo Tapos…

Naruto: (pumasok sa silid-aralan, mukhang tumakbo, humihingal) Magandang umaga sa inyong lahat!

Sabay laglag ni Sakura at ni Ino sa upuan nila.

* * *

Practice Session # 1

Sa mga grounds ng Konoha…

Tenten : Okay…nandito na ba lahat ? Lee, paki-check nga yung attendance…

Lee: Right away! (umakyat sa puno at chineck yung attendance) Tenten, ala pa si Shikamaru…

Tenten: (kamot ng ulo, tapos kumunot yung noo) Chouji, paki-hanap naman o…

(Walang sumagot)

Lee: (tumingin sa paligid) (sweatdrop) Sensya na Tenten...wala rin si Chouji…

Tenten : (mas nagkamot ng ulo) O Ino…pakihanap naman…

Ino: Teka bakit ako pa?

Tenten: Kaw lang yung kagroup nila e…

Ino: Haaay…(tumayo nagsimulang maglakad papalayo) Bakit di nalang kasi nila hanapin yung sarili nila?

* * *

Bahay nila Shika…

Ino: Tao po…

Tatay ni Shika: Alang tao dito… (sabay labas) Aba, ikaw pala, Ino.

Ino: Opo. Si Shika po?

Tatay ni Shika : A…nanjan lang sa loob. Ginagawa daw yung project niya.

Ino: Yan talagang--- ah…pwede pong pumasok sa loob?

Tatay ni Shika: (grins mischievously) Oo…sige. Aalis muna ako…baka madistorbo ko kayo e…

Ino: (sumimangot) Alam niyo, di ko type yang anak niyo…

Tatay ni Shika: Alam ko naman yon…kala ko kasi liligawan mo si Shika…Ganon na ba talaga ngayon? Mga babae yung nanliligaw?

Ino: Teka, nakikinig ba po kayo sa akin? Sabi ko, di ko po type yung anak niyo…

Tatay ni Shika: Sabi ko na nga e! Tama lang yan, Ino…matagal na rin akong naghahanap ng manugang ko !

Ino : (sweatdrop) O sige po…susunduin ko na po si Shika…(pasok sa loob)

Sa harap ng kwarto ni Shika…

Ino : Shikaaa…oi, lumabas ka na nga jan…(katok, katok)

(Walang sumagot)

Ino : Shika, isa…(wala pa ring sumagot) dalawa…(ala pa rin) tatlo! Shika, ano ba! (Katok ng malakas sa pinto)

Shika: (mula sa loob) Ang ingay mo, Ino…bukas naman yang pinto, katok ka pa ng katok…

Ino: (binuksan yung pinto at nakita ang isang punong gawa sa carton na nasa sahig, yung poster paint nasa isang tabi, si Shika sa kanyang kama sa tabi ng bintana, nakahiga) Hoy ano ka ba? Bakit wala ka sa practice?

Shika: (shrug) Ako yung propsman. Kailangan kong gawin yung punong pinagtalian kay Sasuke…

Ino: (grins to herself, biglang may naisip)

Shika: Hindi, Ino…Hindi ka pwedeng maging puno na pagtatalian ni Sasuke…

Ino: (pouts) Ikaw naman…napaka-KJ mo…

Shika: (pinikit yuing mata) Sino pa ba yung wala doon?

Ino: Si Chouji at ikaw…bakit?

Shika: (binuksan yung isang mata) E ba't ako yung un among pinuntahan?

Ino: (namula ng konti) Siyempre no! Ikaw lang yung makakabiro kay Chouji na may pagkain sa practice. Di naman naniniwala sa akin yon!

Shika: (pinikit uli yung mata) Sa pagkakaalam ko, ikaw yung pinaniniwalaan ni Chouji kasi ikaw yung may pera…

Ino: Shika naman e…ako mapapagalitan ni Tenten. Pati na ni Sir Asuma. Pati na ng mga classmates natin. Pati na---

Shika : Oo na, oo na. I get your point na. (tumayo at lumakad papalabas) (Tinignan si Ino na nasa loob pa) O tara na Osmalik…

Ino : He ! Tumigil ka na nga ! (pero deep inside, ngumiti si Ino, pero hindi niya alam kung bakit…)

* * *

Bumalik si Shika & Ino sa practisan pagkatapos pumunta sa bahay nila Chouji. May nakalagay sa pintuan ng bahay nila. Ang mga Akimichi, ay nagboracay…

Tenten: O, ba't antagal niyo?

Ino: Pinuntahn pa kasi namin yung bahay nila Chouji. Pero wala yung buong pamilya g Akimichi…Nagbora daw…

Shika: (tumango, sabay higa sa damuhan)

Ino: Teka…(tingin sa paligid) Nasan na yung iba?

Tenten: (tingin din sa paligid) (sabay sapak sa ulo) Sa tagal niyo, umalis na sila…

Shika : Hindi, Tenten…nagtanghalian na yung mga yon…

So, ang practice session # 1 ay isang kapalpakang hindi balak ulitin ni Tenten. Bukas, kung sino ang umabsent, bukod kay Chouji, ay pakakainin ng shuriken.Walang biro.

* * *

O diba ang corny? Okay…dun sa listahan ng role nila, next time nalang yon…di pa kasi ako decided masyado…pero nagkakaoutline na… 


	2. PS2

O, e2 n 2nd epi ng Plo at Lau. Senxa n kng panay practice...gnyan tlga. Bgo p cla mgplay tlga, mrami n ang mag-eemoxonal breakdown...2lad q.

* * *

Practice Session # 2

Kinabukasan, grounds ng Konoha…

Tenten: (binanbasa yung libro na Flo at Lau) Ano ba naman 'tong librong 'to…di ko majawatan yung mga words…napakalalim…baka malunod pa ako…

Neji: (biglang dumating)

Tenten: (di tumitingin kay Neji) Aba, maaga ka yata ngayon, Neji…

Neji: (di sumagot)

Tenten: Tinry mo na bang basahin tong Flo at Lau?

Neji: Oo, siyempre.

Tenten: And?

Neji: And ano?

Tenten: And anong tingin mo?

Neji: Wala akong tingin.

Tenten: E ano ka, bulag?

Neji: Bakit mukha ba?

Tenten: Oo e…(kamot ng ulo)

Neji: Bahala ka nga.

Tenten: Oi, help naman…

Neji: (tumingin sa paligid at narealize na matagal pa bago dumating ang kanilang mga kaklase) E ano pa ba ang magagawa ko?

* * *

Ichiraku ramen shop…

Naruto: Tol, penge p nga ng isa pang ramen!

Shop owner: (tumawa) Sigurado ka ba dyan Naruto? Aba, umagahan pa lang 'to…may tanghalian pa…

Naruto: Huwag kang mag-alala…(pats his stomach) Kaya ko yan!

Shop owner: E ang pera mo, kaya kaya?

Naruto: Aba, oo nga ano…(chineck yung wallet) Nyak! Ala na pala akong pera!

Shop owner: Paano ba yan? Palaki-na ng palaki ang utang mo sa 'kin…(kamot ng ulo)

Naruto: Huwag kang mag-alala! (tumayo sa silya niya, nakaturo sa kalangitan) 'Pag naging Hokage ako, hanggang Suna, may branch 'tong Icharaku!

Shop owner: (naupo) O sige, sinabi mo e…

Hinata: (pumasok sa Icharaku) M-magandang umaga po…(bows)

Shop owner : Magandang umaga rin, sa iyo, Hinata…

Naruto : (napatingin kay Hinata sabay takbo sa dalaga at inakbayan) Aba, mas maganda yata si Hinata sa umaga…di ba Hinata ?

Hinata : (parang naging blush na tinubuan ng tao) O-oo…sabi mo e…

Shop owner: O sige…mag-date na kayo dyan at aalis na muna ako…(punta sa kusina)

Naruto: (nilead si Hinata sa counter na katabi ng upuan niya) O, anong order mo Hinata?

Hinata: A…a-ano ba ang m-masarap dyan, N-Naruto…? (tingin sa menu, nagbublush pa rin)

Naruto : (kamot ng ulo) Sori Hinata…di kita matutulungan dyan…lahat kasi yan masarap sa akin e…hehe.

Hinata : A…ganon ba ?...O s-sige…huh? (napansin na si Naruto ay nagsistare sa kanya na parang namemesmerized ng ganda niya) A….(tumubo uli yung blush) N-Naruto…? (winave yung kamay sa harap ng mukha ng binata)

Naruto: (snaps to reality) Ha?...(narealize yung ginawa niya) (nagblush din) A…sori Hinata a…Tinignan kita ng ganon…

Hinata: O-ok lang…(bluuuush)

Shop owner: Tapos na ba yung date niyo?(tonong nagloloko)

Naruto: (Tonong nagloloko din) Hindi pa nga nagsisimula e…

Hinata: (di makapagsalita, yung blush, umabot sa dila)

Shop owner: A ganon ba? O sige, balik kusina uli ako…

Naruto: Oi, isang beef ramen sa'kin! XXXL ha!

Hinata: O s-sige…ako rin, isa…medium lang…

Shop owner: O sige, coming right up, monsieur, at ang napakagandang girlfriend niyo…(smirks)

Naruto: Aagawin mo pa sa'kin ha! (nagbibiro)

Hinata: (blush uli)

Shop owner: O eto na, mga kids…mag-intay lang kayo ng mga laruan…este, yung banding tutugtog ng violin…kayo talaga…ambata bata niyo pa e…

Naruto: Bahala ka sa buhay mo…

Shop owner: Teka nga lang Naruto…dib a wala ka pang pera? E sino ang pagbabayarin mo, ha?

Naruto : (biglang tigil sa paghigop ng sabaw)…Si Hinata?

Shop owner : (inumbagan si Naruto) Sira ka ba ? Babae pagbabayarin mo!

Hinata: O-ok lang naman po e…

Shop owner: Oi, Hinata, huwag mo ngang ililibre yan ha…

Hinata: A…

Naruto: Ngayon lang, Hinata…

Hinata: O sige…(blush uli)

Naruto: (binelatan yung Shop owner) Di bale, Hinata…next time, ako naman ang magbabayad…

Hinata: K-kahit hindi n-na, N-Naruto…ok l-lang…

Naruto: Ummm…o sige…kiss nalang…

Hinata: H-h-ha? (namula ng todo)

Shop owner: Oi, kayong dalawa, kung magdedate kayo, sa ibang lugar ha…(pumask sa kusina) Dito nga muna ako…

Naruto: Bakit Hinata? Tingin mo hindi ako marunong humalik?

Hinata: N-Naruto n-naman…

(Biglang pasok si Kiba at Shino at nakita si Naruto at Hinata na magkatabi, namumula si HInata)

Kiba: (biglang tapon si Akamaru kay Naruto) Hoy Naruto, huwag mo ngang hawahan si Hinata ng germs mo!

Akamaru: (kinakagat ang ulo ni Naruto)

Naruto : AREKU! Lintek na aso ka! (tapon si Akamaru kay Kiba)

Hinata: Kiba naman…(nilapitan si Naruto, tinitignan kung napuruhan)

Kiba: Hinata…(sambot kay Akamaru)

Naruto: Salamat, Hinata… (belat kay Kiba)

Kiba: Anak ng---

Shino: Tara na. Malapit nang magsimula ang practice sa play. Baka ma-late tayo…

Hinata: T-tara na, N-Naruto…K-Kiba, S-Shino…

Naruto: Babalikan nalang naming ni Hinata mamaya itong ramen ha!

Shop owner: Oo…sige…(tunog ng dyaryo)

* * *

Bahay nila Shika…

Ino: Shika dalian mo!

Tatay ni Shika: (tinignan si Ino mula sa pagbubuklat ng dyaryo) Ah…iha, ala na si Shika…kanina pa umalis…

Ino: Aaargh…(sabay alis and nagtuloy sa practice area)

Tatay ni Shika: O Shika, bakit ayaw mong sabay kayo ni Ino pagpunta sa practice?

Shika: (lumabas sa pinagtataguan) Alam nyo 'tay, andami nyong tanong…

* * *

Practice grounds…

Tenten: (tingin sa lahat ng kaklase niya) Uumpisahan natin sa 'Kay Celia'. Wala tayong Celia. Si Sir Kakashi lang talaga ang magsasalita sa chapter na 'to. Tapos, may mga script tayo ngayon. Pero sa play na talaga, wala na. Okay, Sir Kakashi, kayo muna…

Kakashi: (binabasa yung script) Teka, Tenten. Ang haba naman yata ng sasauluhin ko… Ako pa si Antenor…pano ba yan?

Tenten: Hayaan mo na, Sir Kakashi.

Kakashi: Hayaan ko na? Pwede bang magsalita ang script ng mag-isa?

Tenten: (buntong hininga) Huwag ka nang kumontra…

Kakashi: Okay…makinig.

'Kung pagsaulan kong basahin sa isip  
ang nangakaraang araw ng pag-ibig,  
May mahahagilap kayang matititik  
Liban kay Celiang namumugad sa dibdib?'

Teka, Tenten, kinopya mo lang yata itong nasa libro ah...

Tenten: Huwag ka na sabing kumontra.

Kakashi: Haay…

'Yaong Celiang laging pinanganganiban,  
baka makalimot sa pag-iibigan;  
Ang ikinalubog niring kapalaran  
sa lubhang malalim na karalitaan…'

And so tuloy tuloy ang practice… may nagrecite (Si Sir Kakashi), may nagmemorize (Si Neji, si Shino, si Sasuke, si Hinata…), may nangulangot (Ah, eto, di pwedeng sabihin…dignidad ng tao yon…), may kumain (si Naruto), may nagsungit at nagmando (si Tenten), may nakipaglaro sa aso (Si Kiba), may nag-away kay Sasuke (siyempre), may nagpractice ng taijutsu (si Lee), may natulog (si Shika) at may naglaro ng mahjong (si Gai at Asuma). Medjo saksespul ang PS2…pano kaya ang PS3?

* * *

Di parin kumpleto ang kung sino ang gaganap kanino…mamaya, may Meteor Garden sa ABS…replay yata…makanood nga. 


End file.
